Phoenix Host
by ForbiddenLoveIsTheMostRomantic
Summary: Mallory Cross's best friend dissapeared and she has fallen into a depressed life. ONe night as her friends partied she danced hermoodawayand found herself in a gardenandshefound herself soon running towards herfrinedshousehopeing hewasthere.VAMP/Were/PHoe
1. Music and Memories

**Music and Memories**

She sat in the old wooden chair just watching as her friends danced. They all had someone, all she had was the air that smelled of sweat and the drink that sat in front of her. She stood and wrapped her arms around herself feeling the cold night air through her wool sweater. Slowly she began to walk out onto the balcony. Behind her she could hear Cindra laugh, most likely at something Travis had done. She reached her hand into her jean pocket and pulled out a small IPod, it was black and simple with white headphones. She put it on full blast and popped the headphones into her ears. She immediately allowed the music to run through her veins like so many time before. She closed her eyes and began to move slowly to Everything Burns. Her hips swayed gently and her arms wrapped around her once more.

She had been alone for awhile now. Since Onyx had left, more like disappeared. God she missed him, the song Bring Me to Life began to play. Her heart ached and tears came to her eyes as memories began to come back. She laughed at one; it had been when she first met him.

Flashback…..

She had her IPod blasting the song and she was dancing in her backyard, when the song ended she heard clapping. She looked over and saw a boy with white hair and red eyes smiling at her. She had to admit he was cute, he had muscles you could definitely see them and his clothes were baggy. He was definitely cute.

At first all she could do was blush but that soon flushed to anger. She jammed her headphones into her pocket and stormed over to him. She drew she drew her fist back and punched him in the face. He fell back with a yelp of pain escaping from him.

"Why the hell did you punch me?" He was clutching his nose and she watched as blood slowly began to leak through his fingers and stain his shirt.

She smiled and replied in a voice just dripping with venom. "You were spying on me". She turned on her heel and stomped away.

End Flashback…..

Tears were rolling down her cheeks but no sounds came from her. The song changed again to Going Under, she began to move her hips faster to the beat of the song. Wishing she could dance away her loneliness. She raised her arms above her head and moved in earnest. Her feet carried her through the music like the notes were guiding her.

She danced for minute's maybe hours she didn't know and frankly she didn't care. Her muscles ached and screamed for her to rest. The song changed to Sorry by Buckcherry. She walked over to the old bench and sat cross legged on it. She rests her head against the cool wood and allowed the music to just play. This had been his favorite song and he would sing it to her when they were alone. At first he would wrap his arms around her from behind and hum it into her ear, the contact alone sent shivers up her spine. Then his beautiful voice would take over as he softly sang it into her ear. She would simply smile and lean against his chest allowing his voice to relax her. But not this time he wasn't here and she was alone. She opened her eyes and raised her head looking at the mansion that was barely visible over the old apple tree that her great-grandmother had planted long ago before she married her great-granddad. One light was on and a figure could be seen in the window. Her heart leaped to her throat and she sprang up and almost lost her balance.

Her heart beat was wild in her chest as she ran the familiar path to his house. She made it to the hedge that separated her backyard from his. She pushed through the leaves, branches and thorns she winced as she felt blood beginning to run down her arms. She ran to the back door and threw it open when she saw it was already slightly ajar. She relied on muscle memory to carry her through the old dark house to his room in the east wing.

She began to cry when his bedroom door came into view and she could see the light was still on. But when she pushed the door open her heart dropped when she saw what lay on the other side.


	2. Authors Note

**Please Tell Me if You think I should continue this story**

**FLITMR**


	3. Meetings

**Meetings**

There he was, standing before her with the look of shock clouding his eyes. She watched as his eyes quickly darted over to the bed where a woman sat. She had long dark red hair; her face also displayed shock as she stared at the person standing in the doorway. Slowly his gaze turned from the woman sitting on the bed back to her. Hesitantly he raised his arm ad took a small step towards her. She looked at him and then at the woman. She could feel as her heart shattered and could swear they could hear it.

Then she turned and ran. She heard as he yelled out to her but she didn't stop. She ran as tears fell down her face. As she burst from the mansions back door she let out an anguished cry and fell to the ground. She quickly pushed herself up and began to run again, her ankle cried out in pain with each step she took. She was sobbing by the time she made it to her back door. She ran up the stairs and straight past her bedroom door where she could still hear music and her friends partying. She ran to the door next to her own and quickly opened it and ran up the steps only stopping to unhook the latch and flip the door open.

She gasps for air as she slowly made her way to the center of the attic. She then fell to her knees and allowed the pain to consume her. She clutched at her chest, her heart felt like dust now. How could he it had only been two months, two months since he had told her he loved her and two months since he had disappeared.

"Mallory?" She jumped and spun around throwing dust into the air. Her eyes were red and dry as she stared at the only one that she had ever loved. After being missing for two months, after she just found him, alone in a room with a woman who looked to be way too old for him. She stood there and watched as he came closer to her. He stopped a few feet away and shoved his hands into his pockets. The light was dim and she couldn't see his eyes.

Was it possible to feel as cold as she did now and still be alive? What did he want from her now? He had already shattered her heart and threw it into the fire. Neither one spoke, neither knew what to say. The silence was broken as Darren shifted his feet causing the floor board to creek. Slowly she raised her eyes to his face and spoke.

"I honestly don't know where to start. I guess where did you go, what happened?" She looked away again and closed her eyes as the vision of that woman in his bedroom flashed before her eyes again.

"I can't tell you." He replied still not moving from his spot. He kept his hands in his pockets and he shook slightly.

"And why the hell not?" She screamed finally. She wrapped her arms around herself and dug her fingers into her sides.

"Because I don't want to put you in danger." His voice was calm and smooth with no emotion at all. She shivered and bit her lip.

"Oh that's rich" She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up into the air. "You don't want to put me in danger? How would you be putting me in danger by telling me what happened two months ago? I think if anything I deserve an explanation. You finally told me you loved me and then you mysteriously disappear. Then two months later you show up with some old woman in your bedroom. If you loved me why did you leave?" She refused to cry again she had cried too much today.

"Because if I didn't then they would have killed you!" His voice was seriously starting to make her mad. How could he stand there and talk to her with such calmness?

"Who would have?" She took a step forward and winced when he took a step back.

"My family…" He whispered.

"But I thought your parents loved me?" She turned her head to the side and looked at him.

"Yes they did. But they weren't my real parents. I was adopted. That night I left because my real parents came and got me. They killed Marie and John, and then when I walked through the door they cornered me and told me if I didn't go with them you would end up dead. So of course I went." He stepped forward and the light reflected into his eyes. She gasped when she saw that they were pitch black.

"Couldn't you have contacted me? I was worried sick….." She trailed off and stared into his eyes.

"No I couldn't they wouldn't let me. I wasn't allowed to leave the house or have any contact with you." His eyes began to smolder and his gaze seemed to intensify.

"Who's they" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied.'

She shifted feet and looked away. Her thoughts were clouded but she managed to choke a simple." Try Me."

"I'm a prince. A Vampire prince." He gawked as she began to laugh. But when she locked her eyes onto his her laughter quickly faded.

"You're serious" She took a step forward.

"Stop and please don't come any closer." He visibly went rigid and you could see him gritting his teeth.

"Do you detest me that much? Does the thought of me being near you repulse you?" She closed her eyes and held back tears. 'NO CRYING DAMMIT'

"God dammit Mallory. Don't you understand? I left to protect you; I haven't come back because I didn't think I had enough control 

to be around you yet. I don't want you coming closer because with all the blood on your arms it's really hard to control myself. You don't get it, your blood sings to me." He opened his mouth and allowed her to see his fangs. They glimmered in the dim light hanging from the ceiling. He heard her gasp and take a step back. He closed his expecting her to run. Part of him wanted her to run, but the other part was begging her to stay. But she never ran. Slowly he opened his eyes a watched as she walked over to a small sink in the corner and began to wash off the dried blood. The smell started to dull but it was still so alluring.

"Give me a minute to clean my arms." She reached under the sink and pulled out a first aid kit. She proceeded to bandage her arms from wrist to elbow. After she was done she slowly walked towards him. Each step was hesitant. She waited till he told her to stop.

"Can I hold you in my arms?" His voice was nervous and low. She nodded her head and tried to take a step forward. "Stop, please let me come to you." She stood rooted to the spot and watched as he took slow steps. Once he was within arm's length he went to reach for her only to be stopped by a menacing growl.


	4. Why Can't I Get Anwsers?

**Why Can't I Get Answers**

They both stared wide eyed at the person in the door way. "Charles, what are you doing up here?" She stammered out.

Onyx glared at Charles as a deep rumble heard throughout the room. "Go back downstairs you mangy wolf." Onyx was bearing his fangs and his eyes had gone completely red.

"Why don't you make me you filthy blood sucker!" Yelled Charles. The last thing Mallory remembered seeing was Charles flying through the air and his clothes tearing and fur growing all over him. She mumbled a quick 'Crap' then everything went black.

When she awoke she found that her hands were tied above her head and she was lying on a bed. The room around her was unfamiliar and dark. It reeked slightly of wet dog and the faint smell of peppermint. She could see a door to her right and steam coming out from under the bottom of it.

She twisted her wrist; it only caused the ropes to get tighter. She whimpered and looked down at herself. She heard the shower stop and she began to panic. A few minutes passed and Charles walked through the door in only a towel. She stared wide eyed and began to freak out. "What the hell! Why am I tied up?"He jumped as if he wasn't expecting her to be up already, he then looked from her fuming face and then back down at himself. He shrugged and walked over to a dresser pulled out some clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

She began to twist and turn until she lost all feeling in her hands. Her face was red and sweating a little. She managed to get her shoe halfway off and decided that she would beam it at him when he walked out now all she had to do was wait.

When he walked out of the bathroom she picked her foot up aimed and threw the shoe at him. She snickered as he yelled when the shoe came in contact with his face. "Let me go you 

ahole." He looked at her picked up her shoe and proceeded to leave the room.

"HEY I SAID LET ME GO YOU IDIOT."She watched as he popped his head inside the door and put a finger to his lips and then disappeared.

'I WILL NOT BE QUIET, LET ME GO!! IF YOU DON'T LET ME FREAKING GO I AM GOING TO SCREAM ALL I WANT. WHY AM I EVEN HERE? WHERE IS ONYX? WHAT HAPPENED? OH MY GOD WHERE ARE YOU?" She huffed and lay back against the bed. When he did manage to come through the door he was carrying a tray with food on it and was looking at her with a glint in his eyes. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out.

"You do realize what your doing is technically kidnapping." She watched him as he carefully untied her wrist but still held onto them.

"If I let you go do you promise to behave?" He was looking into her eyes, but all she saw was her own reflection.

She bit her tongue and nodded. When he released her wrist she rubbed them and continued to glare at him. "Why am I here and what happened to Onyx?"

He sat down and grabbed a cinnamon bun off of the tray and began to eat it. "You're here because we can't let you fall into the hands of vampires." He looked at her and proceeded to shove food in his face.

"Who is we and onyx would never hurt me!" She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand, but failed and collapsed back onto the bed.

"You won't be able to walk for a little while. There is a drug in your system that will make you weak for a few hours. Just long enough for us to find a place to hide you." He sat back against the bed post and gave her a crooked smile.

She could feel her insides begin to burn in anger. Why can't he just leave her alone? "Let me go I want to go home." She was raising her voice again and her face was turning red.

"Don't you mean you want to go find your bloodsucker boyfriend? By now he is probably dead." He simply shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the door. "It would be best for you to just co-operate."

When the door closed behind him she let out a frustrated cry. "What the hell. I'm not getting any freaking answers!" she walked into the bathroom, over to the sink and ran cold water. She washed her face and towel dried it. She turned her eyes and stared at the reflection before her. Her long brown hair was tasseled and she was visibly flushed. But her eyes were different. Instead of the usual dark blue they were a deep purple. As she looked into the mirror her eyes changed from purple to a dark red. Anger began to swell inside her. She felt as it leaked into her very being and then everything turned red.


	5. Voices and Closets

**Voices and Closets**

She woke up to the sound of flames and someone yelling. All around her flames raged and burned everything they touched. 

She was still in the bathroom but she was now laying on the floor. The room was hot and her eyes watered from the smoke that was quickly filling the room. She stood up on shaky legs and grabbed the counter for balance when she started to get light headed. Stumbling she began to walk towards the door and on her way she grabbed a towel and held it over her mouth. She stumbled from the bathroom, the bedroom also was ablaze. She could hear the house start to groan from the flames and weight on the burning wood. She walked over to the window and threw it open. When she did smoke began to escape. She stood there looking down; she was at least two stories up. Below her stood 3 figures and in the distance she could see fire trucks coming her way. She turned around just in time to see the roof cave in front of her. She stumbled back from the force and fell out of the window; she let out a startled cry as she fell. Her back was towards the ground and she closed her eyes.

Something was happening to her back; it felt as if something was coming out of it. It wasn't painful but it felt as if fire was pouring out. The sensation was calming, soothing even. Then she felt it, she felt as her body hit the ground and felt something cushion her fall. Her eyes opened and she looked to her side and saw red, orange and yellow feathers laying about the yard. A body entered her blurring vision and proceeded to pick her up and carry her to a black stretch limo sitting on the street. Her head fell back and she caught site of Charles coming around the corner of the house. His mouth was moving but she couldn't hear him. Then she was passed to someone inside the car and she lost all site of Charles. She smiled a small smile and let her eyes drift close. Her last thought was 'What next.'

Her eyes opened to a brightly lit room, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Passing out and then waking up in an unfamiliar 

room. She checked her wrist and sighed happily at finding she wasn't bound again. She turned over on the bed only to come face to face with a familiar face. Charles lay beside her smirking.

She looked at him and calmly drew in a breath then let out a loud scream. "Why the hell are you in the same bed as me." She punched him in the face and he fell off the bed. She watched as he quickly jumped up and saw the anger in his eyes. His face was contorted in anger and his fist were visibly shaking. He raised his hand and quickly brought it across her face. Tears welled up in her eyes and she crawled to the top of the bed and pulled her legs to her chest. But refused to let the tears fall.

"Now be a good girl and don't try to make and escape. We will know if you do." He turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

She sat on the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest. She wasn't moving she was lifeless. She wanted to understand what was going on. Why was she here? What happened back at the house? Would she ever see her friends again? Would she ever see Onyx again? Each question ripped a bigger hole in her heart. She hung her head and began to think. Hours passed and nothing happened, she didn't even move when some stubby round guy brought her a tray of food. She just sat there. Sometime later she finally got up and made her way to the only other door in the room besides for the one Charles had disappeared through. Quietly she turned the knob and pushed it open to reveal a bathroom. When she walked inside she about nearly fainted.

The room was all marble, it was a huge difference from the completely white room she just stepped out of. A shower stood in the far left corner and in the middle was an old porcelain tub. Next to it was the sink and on the other side of that was a toilet. To her far right was a closet which stood with its door slightly ajar revealing the clothes that hung inside. She quickly shut and locked the door then ran over to the closet and flung the door open.

Inside were clothes varying in different colors. In one sections were yellows and greens and in another reds and blues. It was amazing how big the closet itself was. She walked in running her hands over the fabrics but she was looking for a specific color. Dark red for a shirt and black pants. But as she walked she saw nothing that was black. There was no black in sight. As she pulled out a bright red woolly sweater she caught site of the corner of a door. she ripped clothes from the hangers throwing them into the middle of the floor. She stepped back and looked at the small door. Its wood was stained black but paint was chipping in random places. She shrugged and pushed the door open, behind it was a heavens send. All the clothes in this small room were darn. Blacks, maroons, navy's and dark blues. She ran inside and went straight for the back wall. there were bags, back packs, messenger bags, and shoulder bags there were hundreds of them.

What caught her eye was a black messenger bad with Phoenix laced onto the front with blue lace. She grabbed it and marveled at how the lace against the leather looked and then quickly threw it over her shoulder. she then walked over to a wall with a bunch of shirts and things hanging on it. she grabbed three black shirts and shoved them into the bag. Then walked over to the other wall where black cargo pants hung and grabbed two pairs of those and a pair of dark blue jeans and stuffed them into the bag. As she walked out of the closet she grabbed a pair of black Nike's and some knee high socks.

She walked into he bathroom once more and straight over to the shower. She grabbed one of the black shirts and the blue jeans and laid them out. She then stripped and stepped into the shower. She turned on the faucet and let out a soft sigh of pleasure. The water felt heavenly, she turned the hot on all the way and turned the cold down low. Her muscles relaxed and her eyes fell shut as she marveled at how she could become so calm in a moment. She looked around for soap and squealed when she found some really expensive shampoo and conditioner on a small shelf sitting next to a bottle of soap labeled Santa's Treat. She 

lathered her hair with the shampoo and conditioner and then washed her body with the soap. It smelled like freshly baked sugar cookies.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to the mirror. For some reason her back burned a little, so she turned and moved her hair aside only to gasp and began to freak out. On her back was a giant tattoo of a flaming bird with its wings spread as if it was in flight. The tips of its wings brushed her shoulders and its head rested in the middle of her shoulder blades. She allowed her towel to fall to the floor and saw that its long tail followed her spine and stopped right at her tan line, or what was left of her tan line. She brushed her fingers over the head and yelped when it moved. Its beaks opened and a soothing Melody came forth. She closed her eyes and listened and was shocked to find that it was talking to her.

_"You must get out of here you are in great danger when you are outside allow me to take control. I will explain everything later, just please hurry I fear for your safety here. The werewolves will stop at nothing to guarantee that your life ends."_

It cried once more than went still once more. She stared wide eyed for a little while then shook out of her stupor and proceeded to get dressed and dry her hair. she quickly pulled it up into ponytail and walked out of the bathroom slinging her new messenger bag over her shoulder. She would get out eventually. She would have to. Her life may just depend on it...


	6. Srry

Hey its Kylie,

Unfortunatley I will be putting this story on hold, I cant think clearly and I am totally lost at what to do plus my beta refuses to send me back my other story and its kinda making me mad. One day I will continue this story. I really am sorry for this. But I have no motivation. I was kinda hoping to get better reviews.

KYlie


End file.
